THE GAS
by HyperJuggernaut
Summary: Hey, do you, I MEAN YOU have what it takes to submit yourself  in PM  and live in the huge mansion of HyperJuggernaut?  We'll see about that, more info inside.  T for future reasons of uncertainy APPS CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

G.A.S

Hey you! Are you tired of watching the smashers in peoples fanfictions duke it out? Do you think you have what it takes to protect the world from evil? Are you willing to hurt people to provide entertainment to the masses? Well then, HyperJuggernut is looking for people to join the G.A.S (Grand Author Smackdown). Protect the world from Tabuu, compete against the smashers in the Nintendo Games! Meet, befriend, and crush authors from around the world. If you read this strory and don't submit, HyperJuggernut will come for you!

Please read the below regulations.

Entrants must be by PM! I cannot stress this enough, interactive reviews are not allowed by the fanfiction mods.

You must give me your REAL AUTHOR AVATAR! (no other video game characters) (Also, don't be cliché)

PLEASE try to be as close to your (self-proclaimed) author image as possible.

OC form

Name:

History:

Favorite Fandoms:

Favorite smashers:

Reason why they should be in the G.A.S

Suggestions for Final Smash:

Personality:

Appearance:

Powers:

Good or evil:

Species:

Fighting capabilities:

Least Favorite smasher:

Do they want to take over the world:

Which Fandom do they gain most of their powers from (use this if they have an affinity with any fandom):

Plot Suggestions:

Any stories of yours you wish for me to read:

Do you believe in Santa:

End Note:

Merry Christmas people! Merry Chanukah! SUBMITS MUST BE VIA PM!

FULFILL YOUR DREAMS AS A PARTICIPANT IN !

THE G.A.S


	2. Chapter 2:  A measly 90 words

THE G.A.S

I own nothing

"Sir! We have six fighters so far!"

"Hmmmm. We still need four more, Many people probably read the first print."

**Well, like I mentioned above, we need four more participants in the G.A.S. (Grand Author Smackdown). Just remember, if you read this story, and don't sign up, HyperJuggernaut will come for you! I want a total of ten to start with. Just remember to follow the form on thi first chapter and you will not run the risk of being killed!**

**Have a nice day**


	3. Gyroscopic Aluminum Substance

Gyroscopic Aluminum Substance

G.A.S

A/N: first chap! Well, real chap anyway. So if you hadn't already guessed, every chapter will be an acronym of the word GAS.

I don't own anything nintendo owns.

On a grey and foggy morning, inside of a very haunted looking house, you would've a certain person pacing back and forth impatiently. This person was male, had glowing red eyes, and a skeletal arm. His torso was covered with tattoos, his other arm was made of metal. Where his legs should be was instead a mini cloud. His hair also constituted of a cloud. So this person obviously would've looked pretty weird if you saw him. This was HyperJuggernaut, owner of the Juggernaut mansion, which was rumored to be haunted. The mansion had been in his possession for quite some time. It had been previously owned by Juggernaut, then EvilJuggernaut, then EpicJuggernaut, then NoobJuggernaut, then SuperJuggernaut, then UltraJuggernaut, then MegaJuggernaut, and now HyperJuggernaut.

Now HyperJuggernaut was pacing back and forth for a reason. He was wondering if anyone read the creepy chain mail he had sent around a few weeks ago. He was worried that no one would come. He then tried to assure himself that someone would come.

He was about to go to his computer and send another email around when he heard a thump from upstairs. He floated away from his study and up the stairs, to the shoe closet (that he never used) and opened the door. Out tumbled out a boy around fourteen with shaggy brown hair, blue eyes, glasses, jeans, and a shirt with Mario on it. Behind the boy stood a menacing wolf, pitch black and twice the size of a normal wolf.

Oh, and the boy had enlarged peregrine falcon wings on his back.

"Hiiiyah!" The boy shouted, kicking his legs upward and standing up. He had drawn a katana (from nowhere) and pointed it at HyperJuggernaut. He then asked. "You wouldn't happen to be HyperJuggernaut would you?"

"Actually, I am" The not so newly dubbed HyperJuggernaut said. "And who might you be?"

"I Am! NNNNNinjamongoose! Otherwise known as NM." HyperJuggernaut noted that he was quite energetic.

"So when do we start this G.A.S?" NM inquired, HyperJuggernaut smirked.

"Well, we start once all ten participants get here, you are number 1." Hyper (Shortening my name) said. "I expect they should arrive soon. Come, I shall show you the mansion." He beckoned to NM who followed after sheathing his katana. The wolf came behind.

A few minutes later, Hyper had shown NM the training room, basement, bathroom(s), Hyper's study, courtyard, NM's bedroom, tv room, dining room, kitchen, storage room and foyer. Hyper was about to start with the second half of the house when the old doorbell rang (it sounded like nails on chalkboard). Hyper told NM to settle himself and his wolf into their room, he then answered the door.

He opened the door to a fifteen year old boy. He was short, deep hazel eyes and tanned skin, he had a duffel bag on his arm, glasses on his face, as well as jet-black hair. he looked mildly amused.

"Are you HyperJuggernaut?" He asked in an amused way.

"The one and only, and who are you?" HyperJuggernaut replied with a smirk on his face, and tipping an imaginary hat.

"Brendan Shadow, and I am here for the, GAS." Hyper seriously began wishing he chose a better acronym than G.A.S as the name. He knew there must be some reader of the chain mail who must be laughing his head off due to the name.

"Then you have come to the right place! Please, step inside." HyperJuggernaut beckoned Brendan in and led him through the tour. This time, he got through a fourth of it before the doorbell rang once more. He told Brendan to settle into his room and explore.

This time Hyper contemplated fixing the doorbell on his way to the door. He was sure it would take more than $1000.

He opened the door to a girl with long jet black hair, a halberd on her back, and red eyes. Hyper was slightly taken aback but reminded himself that he too had red eyes. (Never go to your blind old grandpa's tattoo parlor).

"Ahem, my name is Marianne Luna Valentine." She pushed the hood of her cowl out of her face, Hyper then noticed the weird ribbon thing on her torso. "I'm here for the G.A.S?" Hyper mentally face palmed.

Mari seemed around fifteen. As Hyper was showing her through the mansion, he noted that she was somewhat of a balance between NM (totally crazy) and Brendan (Calm and cool). This time, he finished about one eighth of the tour before the bell rang. He told her to settle into her room and explore.

As he floated down the stairs, he thought he heard a thump coming in around the attic, but he dismissed it.

NM had struck up a conversation with Brendan about random things. They were just wandering around the halls, they were the closest people when the thump was heard in the attic. They went to find the attic. They got lucky, and found it within 30 seconds.

They looked around what appeared to be a large, creepy, storage area. A collection of weapons, boxes, crates, and an old for sale sign didn't make the room any brighter. NM had his katana drawn and his wolf was sniffing the various pieces of old junk.

Brendan looked around warily. The analytical part of his brain was searching for possible hiding spaces.

It was Aonuma who found him. After she sniffed behind a certain box, she began to growl. Brendan walked over and kicked the box aside.

The boy who jumped up had an average build and fairly tanned skin. He had an almost white denim jacket, a black shirt, black cargo pants, and boots. He wielded two tonfas.

"Stay back! I'm armed and dangerous!" He yelled. His afro was waving back and forth as he said this.

"GARCHOMP!" Brendan yelled back. NM looked over at him to see that he was indeed a Garchomp. NM decided to take out his BFG (Big F****** Gun). He aimed it at the other boy.

"Wait! My name's Ty! I'm here for the G.A.S!"

NM frowned and put away his BFG. Brendan was once again Brendan.

"Alright, come with us than." Brendan said.

Ty was following them throughout the mansion as they showed him the different rooms. Then they bumped into Hyper who had and 17 year old next to him.

After a confusing conversation, Ty explained he was there for the G.A.S, the 17 year old quietly introduced himself as Phaleon. Everyone greeted each other, then quietly went on their way.

A/N: ok, first chap, sorry for long wait but because of school it is hard to find time to write, so please review!


	4. Great Awesome Siren

Great Awesome Siren

A/N: Well, here's real chapter 2. I read the reviews, I smiled to myself, keep it up guys! This is a short chapter.

Phaleon joined NM, Brendan, and Ty. Ty was still slightly freaked out since he almost got blasted by a Big F&$#%* Gun. Brendan silently wondered where NM stored all of those weapons.

The four of them were quietly traversing the halls. They made their way to the kitchen. They all decided to take a seat. Ty leaned his chair backwards while Brendan and NM talked about frogs.

"Have you ever caught a monster frog of the southern swamps" (You should guess who said that)

"No, have you ever dissected a frog in school?"

"No, but I have outside of it."

"Cool, cool"

They were all talking when Mari walked in. She eyed them for a moment before asking. "Are you guys my competition?" NM jumped in surprise, while Ty fell asleep on the table. Mari was not impressed.

"I suppose we are." Brendan said. He gave her an amused smirk before leaning backwards. NM tried to do the same, but he fell backwards on Aonuma.

"Well, I guess I'll join you." Mari sat down on the open seat next to Phaleon, who had been silent the whole time.

Now let us zoom over to the front door. We find a large taxi cab waiting outside. Hyper floated from the front door to greet the taxi. The taxi driver, wanted to leave the creepy house immediately. He pressed a button, and his passengers were ejected from the back seat.

The three people were dumped unceremoniously onto the dirt drive way while the taxi cab spun its tires and shot off like a rocket.

The three people now coughing and getting up were of a varied sort.

One of them was around five foot five. He had messy blonde hair and green-blue eyes. He was wearing a blue hoodie, jeans, and black boots. He had two visible weapons, a single edged sword and what appeared to be a chain that was wrapped around his arm. He got up unsteadily and wobbled around as if dizzy. He leaned over to the ground and threw up on the driveway. His name was SR

The second one was female. She seemed about 15, and was wearing a white t-shirt and a blue sweater with jeans. Around 5'6" with black hair that went to her shoulder blades. Oh, and she had a feather tucked in her ear. She rubbed her head in pain and gave an angry look over to where the taxi once was. She was Ri

The third one was also female. She was around 5'7" with waist length brown hair. She had clothing similar to Link's. A blue sapphire necklace was around her neck, bow and quiver were on her back, and a leather belt with a sheath hung around her waist. She landed and performed a roll to lessen the impact. A buckle on her belt said her name was Layla

Now that the three passengers were nice and standing, Hyper began a conversation as he lead them through the mansion. He eventually led them through the full tour (a personal best) and dropped them off in the kitchen. He then went to answer the door.

There were eight people sitting uncomfortably at the table (remember, Ty was sleeping).

"Hi I'm Brendan; it's nice to meet you all!" Brendan said somewhat sarcastically.

"NM"

"Mari"

"Wuzza? Oh! My name's Ty" (He just woke up)

"Phaleon"

"SR"

"Riina Silver, but call me Ri"

"Layla Ali"

"My name is Max!"

Everyone gave a start at the voice. The owner of the voice was standing next to Hyper in the doorframe. He was wearing a short sleeve grey t-shirt, and was bristling with weapons. LAWs (Rocket launchers) and even butterfly knives were seen strapped to his belt. However, the scariest parts were his robotic right eye, leg, and arm. He took a seat next to Layla, who eyed him curiously.

"We have our tenth warrior right here." Hyper said In the announcement kind of tone. The person he was gesturing to was not a person. More like a shadow in a duffel coat that freaked out some people.

"Hi, you can call me Joshabi" He said. His voice seemed to echo around the room. He took a seat next to Max, who did something like a scan with his robotic eye.

"Great! That should be enough! I will serve some food shortly, and you may all go your separate ways. However, report here at nine o'clock. I shall announce some boring stuff such as curfew, meals, and training. Tonight, you should get good night's sleep! We start the G.A.S early In the morning!"

9:30

Hyper waited impatiently as the last few of the participants stumbled in. He held a sheet of paper at his side that contained notes about what he was going to say. When Layla finally sat down, he started the announcements.

"Curfew is 10:00! Anyone caught out of bed by then with an inadequate excuse will stay the night in the private zoo. I will wake you up at 9:30 tomorrow. We serve meals 24/7. I hope you have a good night's rest. You'll need it."

_Everyone in the Creepy mansion on the haunted hill wandered off to bed. They were all quite tired, well, Max wasn't too tired. However, they all went to sleep wondering about what would happen. Yet quite few miles away from the mansion, there lay another huge building. This was the home of the smashers. Master hand was about to flop into bed when a radio transmission came in._

"_Master Hand! Code three! They're about ten miles off your perimeter to the North." Said an official sounding voice, which was code named Bob. Code three meant that someone, somewhere, was illegally recruiting fighters. Master hand floated over to the OFFICE unit in the building. He spoke to it._

"_At ten thirty tomorrow, remind me to mobilize the a few alloys for an investigation on an illegal fighter base."_

"_Yes sir!"_

_Now Master hand could finally get some sleep._

A/N: sorry about the long update. I am also sorry about the bad quality of this chapter. But now that that boring stuff is done. Let the fun begin!


End file.
